The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to initial integration of wireless devices in an integrated access and backhaul (IAB) system.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code-division multiple access (CDMA), time-division multiple access (TDMA), frequency-division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems may support IAB systems, where base stations may communicate with both UEs using access networks and other base stations using backhaul networks. Some devices in the IAB system may be relay devices, and may forward messages or signals between wireless devices to extend the service area provided by base stations in the system. In some cases, these relay devices may be examples of relay base stations. When a relay device is initially installed and powers up, the relay device may not be aware of the neighboring devices, base stations, or cells associated with the IAB system. Accordingly, the relay device may not be able to efficiently establish reliable connections (e.g., backhaul links) with neighboring base stations when joining the IAB system.